Cerberus
“Salvation comes with a cost. Judge us not by our methods, but by what we seek to accomplish.” - The Illusive Man Cerberus is fighting everyday for the future of humanity. We are a political faction represented in the Parliament of /pol/ led by the enigmatic Illusive Man, with the goal of expanding the reach of both /pol/ and humanity. Mission Statement Our ultimate goal is to bring humanity to the pinnacle of its abilities and expand its will across the galaxy. We will stand against any threat to humanity both internal and exteral. Cerberus is Humanity's Future! Party Policies * Trips and Names required, with very limited exceptions (Atlee). * Each member of Cerberus will have a rank, starting at the level of operative. * Every member is in a party hierarchy, the Chain of Command, that determines who is the senior person on a thread at any given time. Chain of command position is determined by seniority and rank. * Promotions in rank are earned by taking Officer positions in the party and parliament. Platform =Technology & Science= * Build a network of maglev vac trains to connect all the major cities of the world * Colonize the moon, Mars and Ceres to expand humanity's reach * Sponsor unrestricted medical and genetic research * Create a social safety net to care for all people once technological unemployment strikes hard * Promote gene manipulation to create stronger and smarter people * JIDF will be outlawed * We will have a defense force of our own to protect us from future threats * Freedom of speech for all individuals * In order to preserve the unique cultures and civilizations of the human race, cultural and ethnic groups will be placed in democratic homelands for them to live in peace without interruption emigration to other territories and intermarriage shall be prohibited without government waiver * Keeping with the spirit of above we also strive to preserve humanities linguistic heritage, so native and endangered languages shall be encouraged and taught to their original ethnic group * Brothel prostitution and escort services shall be legalized and regulated * Cybernetic and genetic alteration of humans will be legal and heavily researched * Extreme Islam and Judaism (Zionism) will be banned * Denominations of Christianity will be evaluated to determine their danger to the future of mankind, all incompatible sects will be illegal * Faster than light travel, biological immortality, and AIs will be a government research priority * A human centric approach to diplomacy with extraterrestrials * Occupation of other boards in order to have more room to discuss politics and expand our power, with /r9k/ being preferred first target * Marriage is a matter for churches, not the state, so our government will not regulate marriage. The decision of who can marry who will be left to individual churches and denominatons, not government. Likewise they shall handle divorce resolution * Cash allowance for white births * Legalize polygamy * Support full freedom to citizens to arm themselves * Social Credit Economics will be enforced * Indoctrination will be prevented with logical safeguards while researching Reaper technology Join Cerberus today to build a better and brighter tomorrow. Members * Illusive Man (!KttkxHi/ak) * Atlee * mormon * ATLAS Operator (!!7bncUQ+m4Y9) * Kai Leng (!NRq176H./I) (?) * Mr. Lawson (?) * Sudaka (!!igHgKEj6TV/) * Galactic Citizen (!MDUOESlTlA) * James Sterben (!!B2/NClKb6fn) * Dr.Frank (!vAZ1BCLxhY) * Paul Grayson (!anfBYe6ToY) * asian snake (!!9tGukGoYkqX) * A Man for a Better Man (!0Rfwfu.Nlo) * Pancakes (!!92Gr5RxXl2x) * Pwnz0rd Wolf (!iHDTnckGnA) * New Spainiard (!hEpdoZ.tHU) * Lord Solar Macharius Cerberus !IXrB4yzW5g * Smily :) (!EU472HDoMY) * Mahwai Fu (!ozOtJW9BFA) * Talos (!ozOtJW9BFA) * Kusanagi Cerberus !MaJorM1TEQ * Party Updates & News * We will have a pre-election thread at 1100 EST (1600 GMT for Yuros) its not mandatory but reccomemded and open to all parties. * Attempting to start a mobile-friendly irc for the party, but I am far from an expert on this. Any party member contributions would be appreciated. *The platform has been updated with the voted upon suggestions, any further suggestions let me know and well put them to a vote. *Party offices are open to all who wish to contribute more to the party. Promotions are available to volunteers and anything to make the party better mannaged is greatly appreciated. Current Alliances/Caucuses * Coalition with SPQR, Libertarians & Socialist Front in the fight against Nazi hegemony, for President we will vote for which ever MP from these 4 parties makes it to the top 3. We will also block legislation that enforces NatSoc hegemony. Chain of Command 1. Illusive Man {Director} {1} 2. Atlee {General} {2} 3. Kai Leng {Colonel} {3} 4. Sudaka {Cell Leader} {7} 5. Galactic Citizen {Cell Leader} {8} 6. ATLAS Operator {Operative} {5} 7. Paul Grayson {Operative} {11} 8. James Sterben {Operative} {9} 9. mormon {Operative} {4} 10. Dr.Frank {Operative} {10} 11. Mr. Lawson (?) {Operative} {6} 12. asian snake {Operative} {12} 13. A Man for a Better Man {Operative} {13} 14. Pancakes {Operative} {14} 15. Pwnz0rd Wolf {Operative} {15} 16. New Spainiard {Operative} {16} 17. Lord Solar Macharius {Operative} {17} 18. Smily :) {Operative} {18} 19. Mahwai Fu {Specialist} {19} 20. Talos {Operative} {20} 21. Kusanagi {Specialist} {21} Officer List Note: You CAN sign up for more than one position * Officers of Information -''' Sudaka '' ''Mahwai Fu * 'Officers of Wiki Management - ' Kusanagi * 'Officers of Communication (irc, skype) -' Galactic Citizen * 'Party Whip -' * 'Officers of Policy Enforcement -' Officer Job Descriptions 'Officer of Information -' Responsible for promoting the parties ideals and disseminating information and policy changes 'Officer of Wiki Management -' Responsible for the maintenance and upgrading of the Cerberus wiki page, as well as making sure the information is up to date and well designed 'Officer of Communication -'''Responsible for setting up alternative methods of communicating with one another quickly besides the clusterfuck that is the thread (irc, Skype, Stean, etc.). Also help to keep the latest news secton of our wiki page up to date. '''Officer of Policy Enforcement -'''Responsible for ensuring that party policies are followed, as well as recruiting new officers for a smoother operating party and making sure duties are being carried out, answer to the top three leaders and Cell Leader. '''Parlimentary Whip -' Responsible for ensuring party voting cohesion on key issues in Parliament. Rank Structure * 'Director -' Party leader * 'General -' 2nd in Command * 'Colonel -' 3rd in Command * 'Cell Leader -' Head of an officer division * 'Specialist -' Officer * 'Operative -' Party member Cerberus Network * h ttps://webchat freenode net/ '''Room:''CerberusParty'' __STATICREDIRECT__ __NOEDITSECTION__ __NOINDEX__ __NONEWSECTIONLINK__